finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy Type-0 weapons
The following is a list of weapons available in Final Fantasy Type-0. Weapons primarily increase a character's Attack, although a few select weapons will increase other stats or add status effects to a character's regular attack. Characters must have a weapon equipped at all times; if there are no other weapons in the inventory, then the current weapon cannot be removed. Each character has weapons that can be obtained through one of the following ways: *Purchase in shops at Akademeia's Armory, Akademeia's SPP Post, and the towns of Rokol, Cetme, Roshana, Bazz, and Amiter. Weapons sold at the Armory and SPP Post must be unlocked for purchase by completing a Special Bounty achievement. **In the PSP version, it is possible to obtain weapons by exchanging tickets on the [http://special.member.jp.square-enix.com/fabula0 Final Fantasy Type-0 Square Enix Members site]. This serves as an alternate method to obtaining items from the SPP Post, as SPP can only be gained in multiplayer. In the HD version, the requirements for unlocking weapons are changed to be obtainable in the game and SPP is gained by calling for backup during missions. *Reward for completing a mission or a Special Order. All weapons that are rewards for completing Special Orders can be won from completing either the Thwarting the Royal Ambush or Wyverns in the Woods missions. *Treasure chests in the Bethnel Caverns. All items have a random chance of being picked as treasure, and the player may possibly find strong weapons or only their most basic weapons. *Defeat Eight-Arm Gilgamesh with one character, who will yield that character's strongest weapon as a reward. A black portal will appear in one of four locations on the Overworld, which will generate a one-on-one battle with a randomly selected character. Because this quest is unlocked after completing Machina's Struggle in the second playthrough, the player must wait until the third playthrough to access all four locations to fight Gilgamesh. Cards Cards are equipped by Ace. Flutes Flutes are equipped by Deuce. Bows Bows are equipped by Trey. Magicite Pistols Magicite Pistols are equipped by Cater. Maces Maces are equipped by Cinque. Scythes Scythes are equipped by Sice. Whipblades Whipblades are equipped by Seven. Knuckles Knuckles are equipped by Eight. Unlike the rest of the weapons in the game, knuckles do not have a weapon model because Eight's knuckles are nothing more than a gameplay element. He fights barehanded. Spears Spears are equipped by Nine. Katana Katana are equipped by Jack. Longswords Longswords are equipped by Queen. Dual Handguns Dual Handguns are equipped by King. Twin Rapiers Twin Rapiers are equipped by Machina. Twin Daggers Twin Daggers are equipped by Rem. Other appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015) DFF2015 Akademeia Deck Ace.png|Akademeia Deck. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO Akademeia Deck (Type-0).png|Akademeia Deck. DFFOO Argentic Daggers (Type-0).png|Argentic Daggers. DFFOO Judgment.png|Judgment. DFFOO Playing Cards (Type-0).png|Playing Cards. DFFOO Survival Edges (Type-0).png|Survival Edges. DFFOO Twin Magnums (Type-0).png|Twin Magnums. Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Mystery Card Icon.png|Arcane Deck Rank 5 icon. PFF Mystery Card Unknown Icon 2.png|Arcane Deck Rank 6 icon. PFF Mystery Card Icon 3.png|Arcane Deck Rank 7 icon. PFF Battle Mace Type-0 Icon.png|Battle Mace Rank 6 icon. PFF Battle Mace Type-0 Icon 2.png|Battle Mace Rank 7 icon. PFF Hoarfrost Whipblade Type0 Icon.png|Hoarfrost Whipblade Rank 6 icon. PFF Hoarfrost Whipblade Icon 2.png|Hoarfrost Whipblade Rank 7 icon. PFF Magician's Card Icon.png|Magician's Deck. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade FFAB Platinum Flute SR.png|Platinum Flute (SR). FFAB Platinum Flute SR+.png|Platinum Flute (SR+). FFAB Assassin's Dagger SSR.png|Assassin's Dagger (SSR). FFAB Celestial Saber Type-0 SSR.png|Celestial Saber (SSR). FFAB Gigas Hammer SSR.png|Gigas Hammer (SSR). FFAB Longsword Type-0 SSR.png|Longsword (SSR). FFAB Magicite Pistol SSR.png|Magicite Pistol (SSR). FFAB Marching Fife Type-0 SSR.png|Marching Fife (SSR). FFAB Mythril Rapiers SSR.png|Mythril Rapiers (SSR). FFAB Nightmare Type-0 SSR.png|Nightmare (SSR). FFAB Platinum Rapier SSR.png|Platinum Rapiers (SSR). FFAB Riot Gun Type-0 SSR.png|Riot Gun (SSR). FFAB Rune Rapiers Type-0 SSR.png|Rune Rapiers (SSR). FFAB Twin Revolvers Type-0 SSR.png|Twin Revolvers (SSR). FFAB Voltaic Mace Type-0 SSR.png|Voltaic Mace (SSR). FFAB Whipblade Type-0 SSR.png|Whipblade (SSR). FFAB Zwillblades Type-0 SSR.png|Zwillblades (SSR). FFAB Assassin's Dagger SSR+.png|Assassin's Dagger (SSR+). FFAB Celestial Saber Type-0 SSR+.png|Celestial Saber (SSR+). FFAB Dancing Daggers Type-0 SSR+.png|Dancing Daggers (SSR+). FFAB Gigas Hammer SSR+.png|Gigas Hammer (SSR+). FFAB Longsword Type-0 SSR+.png|Longsword (SSR+). FFAB Magicite Pistol Type-0 SSR+.png|Magicite Pistol (SSR+). FFAB Marching Fife Type-0 SSR+.png|Marching Fife (SSR+). FFAB Mythril Rapiers Type-0 SSR+.png|Mythril Rapiers (SSR+). FFAB Nightmare Type-0 SSR+.png|Nightmare (SSR+). FFAB Platinum Rapier SSR+.png|Platinum Rapiers (SSR+). FFAB Riot Gun Type-0 SSR+.png|Riot Gun (SSR+). FFAB Rune Rapiers Type-0 SSR+.png|Rune Rapiers (SSR+). FFAB Twin Revolvers Type-0 SSR+.png|Twin Revolvers (SSR+). FFAB Voltaic Mace Type-0 SSR+.png|Voltaic Mace (SSR+). FFAB Whipblade Type-0 SSR+.png|Whipblade (SSR+). FFAB Zwillblades Type-0 SSR+.png|Zwillblades (SSR+). FFAB Assassin's Dagger Type-0 UR.png|Assassin's Dagger (UR). FFAB Final Trump UR.png|Black Trump (UR). FFAB Crazy Eights UR.png|Crazy Eights (UR). FFAB Defender's Daggers Type-0 UR.png|Defender's Daggers (UR). FFAB Magician's Deck UR.png|Magician's Deck (UR). FFAB Platinum Rapiers UR.png|Platinum Rapiers (UR). FFAB Akademeia Deck Type-0 UR+.png|Akademeia Deck (UR+). FFAB Final Trump UR+.png|Black Trump (UR+). FFAB Crazy Eights Type-0 UR+.png|Crazy Eights (UR+). FFAB Imperial Tarot Type-0 UR+.png|Imperial Tarot (UR+). FFAB Magician's Deck UR+.png|Magician's Deck (UR+). FFAB Platinum Rapiers UR+.png|Platinum Rapiers (UR+). FFAB Playing Cards Type-0 UR+.png|Playing Cards (UR+). FFAB Wildfire Daggers Type-0 UR+.png|Wildfire Daggers (UR+). FFAB Draconic Deck Type-0 UUR.png|Draconic Deck (UUR). FFAB Hanafuda Type-0 UUR.png|Hanafuda (UUR). FFAB Platinum Rapiers Type-0 UUR.png|Platinum Rapiers (UUR). FFAB Ryujin Rapiers Type-0 UUR.png|Ryujin Rapiers (UUR). FFAB Zwillblades Type-0 UUR.png|Zwillblade (UUR). FFAB Crazy Eights Type-0 UUR+.png|Crazy Eights (UUR+). FFAB Mythril Deck Type-0 UUR+.png|Mythril Deck (UUR+). FFAB Defender's Daggers Type-0 GR.png|Defender's Daggers (GR). FFAB Cardshark's Deck Type-0 CR.png|Cardshark's Deck (CR). FFAB Black Trump Type-0 CR.png|Black Trump (CR). FFAB Hanafuda Type-0 CR.png|Hanafuda (CR). FFAB Magician's Deck Type-0 CR.png|Magician's Deck (CR). FFAB Assassin's Dagger Type-0 CR+.png|Assassin's Dagger (CR+). FFAB Reaper's Tarot Type-0 CR+.png|Reaper's Tarot (CR+). Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Akademeia Deck Type-0.png|Akademeia Deck. FFRK Arcane Deck Type-0.png|Arcane Deck. FFRK Argentic Deck Type-0.png|Argentic Deck. FFRK Argentic Flute Type-0.png|Argentic Flute. FFRK Heavy Lance Type-0.png|Heavy Lance. FFRK Javelin Type-0.png|Javelin. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' FFBE Defender's Daggers.png|Defender's Daggers. FFBE Lamia's Scythe.png|Lamia's Scythe. FFBE Magnati.png|Magnati. FFBE Phantasmal Blade.png|Phantasmal Blade. FFBE Rune Trigger.png|Rune Trigger. FFBE Skull Crusher.png|Skull Crusher. FFBE Survival Edges.png|Survival Edges. Gallery Type-0 Card.png|In-game model of Ace's card. Type-0 Flute.png|In-game model of Deuce's flute. Type-0 Longbow.png|In-game model of Trey's bow. Type-0 Magic Gun.png|In-game model of Cater's magicite pistol. Type-0 Mace.png|In-game model of Cinque's mace. Type-0 Scythe.png|In-game model of Sice's scythe. Type-0 Whip.png|In-game model of Seven's whipblade. Type-0 Lance.png|In-game model of Nine's spear. Type-0 Katana.png|In-game model of Jack's katana. Type-0 Sword.png|In-game model of Queen's longsword. Type-0 Handgun.png|In-game model of King's handgun. Type-0 Rapier.png|In-game model of Machina's rapier. Type-0 Dagger.png|In-game model of Rem's dagger. Category:Final Fantasy Type-0